breath of life
by zelbleach
Summary: After Al fails attempting using wrath and gluttony to open the gate, Al mourns. Will gluttony and wrath's powers be offered to ed? What if he loses his memory and becoms a full fleged on humumculis with two powers? Can winry save him and why can't Al? what if? One more question, why am I asking you these questions? Edwin plus a bit of al and may. 1 CH PROLOGUE
1. prologue

**Yeah buddy chappy one **

**Al's prov**

** After my failed transmutation I did see my bother at the gate and I could tell that I was so close to bringing him back. A tear rolled done my cheek at the memory of him. When I was at the gate, all my memories did return and was making me more impacient to bring him back. I had crossed the scorching desert of Xerces and now i'm at the border of Xing. It was very abundant with plants, very unfamilar to me and the clouds looking like they were painted onto the sky. As if time was standing still. There was a large gate wider than it was high before me. It was black with spikes at the top and left no room for intruders to brake through. It had gold carvings on it, with writtings could not understand. **

** A loud creaking sound tore me from my thoughts. The gate was opening good. Ling and lan-fan had appeared and ling hollered," yo!" he waved his hand. I greeted them by saying," He ling, lan fan." and put on a smile. I searched around them to find no May.**

** " Where is May," I asked. Confusion was probably written all over my face. She usally tackles me to the ground with many hugs and if you didn't know we are a couple. My face turned into shock but quickly faded as I noticed they were just tiny arms. I smiled and turned to hug May. **

**...swords!**

**END SORRY IT WAS REALLY SHORT MORE CHAPY"S TO COME SINCE THIS IS THE PROLOGUE. PLEAZ R&R NEED ENCOURAGEMENT. ONE WORD THATS ALL I NEED. IF YOU DO I WILL TURN INTO SLOTH AND NOT WRITE THIS STORY. ME GROOSTA!**


	2. returing

CH 1

( I would have done more but there wasn't so many people reading so one a day! Read this story everyday keep the homunculi away)

Edward's prov

I began to walk to walk back after another failure at attempting to reach the other side of the gate. I felt hollow, depressed and empty all at the same time. I was going to return to Al dammit! I gripped my shirt, I was not going to cry never! I sighed and let go of my grip. My arm hanged lifelessly against me. It was obvious, I broke it. Luckily, my father made me extra limbs considering how much I broke it when I was at home. I turned the corner seeing familiar surroundings. I greeted the Maes hughes from this world with a," Nice to see you?" but it came out more like a question. He scrunched up his eyebrows into a similar i'm confused look. I sighed

" So, how is Alphonse (H)?" He asked. Alphonse had suvrived the shoot suprisingly, but has to stay in the hospital for a couple more weeks. I thought back to the qusetion and sized up the answers. Telling the truth can't hurt. Can it? I sighed acting like i missed him.

"Well, I have not seen him for a week. So I do not know." I answered him. He hmmmmmm-ed and stoked his beard. And circled me pretending to investigate me. I played along and put my hands up. He laughed. We caught people's attention from the tables outside of the small bar.

" Ohh no, no what did Edward do?" One of them said. We all laughed in union. Laughing with Maes and the others really cheered me up. My mind fought back to Al. I checked my watch and looked to the sunset. Man it was getting late, I needed to get to Al. I looked back to Hughes and smiled.

"Going already Edward? Be safe." Nodded and began to run off. But Maes yelled to me," You don't know what's lurking in these streets." I laughed to my self and raised my hand to tell him I understood.

TADA MORE IS COMING YOUR'E WAY! EVERYDAY I'LL TRY TO POST EVERY DAY

REVIEW PLZ


	3. catching up with Al and May

CH 2 I'm sorry have been busy making Fma amvs

AL/MAY CHAPTER AS YOU CAN TELL

Al's prov:

We walked on a path that had a great view of Xing, my arm was around May's shoulders. Only, one thing would make this better my brother and maybe Winry at his side. Winry and me had hope. That little rumor that Roy started about my brother and Winry was true. They deserve to be together, after all that they have been through. Winry still hadn't taken interest in another man, well after my attempt to bring my brother back. A month after my brother passed, Winry had dated another man to get her mind of Edward. After I found my brother was still alive on the other side of the gate and I can pull him through, Winry immediately broke up with him.

"Is something bothering you," I turned my head to see May with a worried face. I hated making her worry even if she knew it was just my brother. She said telling another person your troubles relieve the pain of yesterday. Some Xing non-sense.

"Nothing, just thinking about how Win and Ed would make a good couple," She smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"They would! I just can't wait until they get together. Well, when Ed gets back," She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. I protectively put my arm around her waist.

"I can't wait until Ed gets back," I buried my face in her hair.

_**Not to many people viewing but I will continue since it sounds like a good plot**_

_**R&R NEED CRITICISM OR COMPLIMENTS**_


End file.
